Smooch!
by DragonMaster65
Summary: [12 Days of Ficmas] Dauntless knows how to party. Dauntless also has strict rules about mistletoe and what to do when you've met under it. Tris and Eric decide to have a bit of fun at the expense of their friends. [Eric x Tris] [Oneshot]


**A/N: There's about 3 seconds of Tristina-flavored interaction in this fic, as fair warning. There's not really enough to unfairly tag this fic as _being_ Tristina since it's very much an established Eris relationship.**

 **Prompt: We're the drunk idiots at the company party who keep moving the mistletoe to get our coworkers to kiss**

* * *

Let the record reflect that Dauntless eggnog is _not_ the same eggnog that I grew up with.

Eric had handed me my glass with a level of nonchalance that should have been illegal. Scratch that. His constant available refills should have been illegal.

What I'm getting at is that eggnog should be illegal. Or any alcohol served at the Dauntless Holiday party.

Finding myself snorting and giggling in the corner of the pit with a handful of wilting, manhandled mistletoe was… well it was pretty much what I should have expected from the evening. My aforementioned boyfriend had just secured another roll of masking tape after we'd run out of the tiny scraps scavenged from the undersides of the tablecloths. We were on a mission, you see. A mission to put up as many pieces of mistletoe in the path of our single friends as physically possible.

Lauren was reacting the most violently to the realization. Her rather vicious tear-downs of the little plants were why the scattered few I had left were so pathetic. Still, she'd kissed a few cheeks and socked a few more. The punches were getting less frequent. I think she was close to accepting the inevitability of the situation.

"Look, the DJ swap is almost finished," Eric whispered. Well, he tried to whisper. The man wasn't built for subtlety after his normal cut-off of liquor. I don't think that I was, either. People were milling around the edges of the dance floor. Good for getting caught our last round of mistle-traps. Bad for fixing the ones that had been taken down or adding in new ones.

We were lingering by the back hall, the one that led to the closest bathrooms. It was the best place strategically for random encounters, and I had spied a very red-faced Christina heading through just a few minutes past.

I nodded and stuck my palm out to him. He placed a pair of tape strips in it while he continued to monitor the crowd. "Three, two, one," he counted down. I stuffed the extra mistletoe down the front of my shirt - again, the eggnog effect - and held tightly to the piece I had prepped with the tape. After one I stepped into his waiting woven fingers to clamber up his side.

The ceiling was just past my reach, even with my arm fully outstretched. Eric grunted as I compensated by stepping on his shoulder. "Nope, nope, let's not do that," he hissed. I shushed him and slapped the tail of the tape triumphantly on the carved stone.

Waggling slightly from the motion, the bundle of mistletoe hung down from the tape just about nose height. I moved to push more of the tape against the ceiling to get it shorter, but Eric shifted below me and my stomach very kindly asked if we could please not be up in open air right now. I slipped down and grabbed at Eric's shoulders to stay at least mostly upright. His arms wrapped about my waist and my panicked shriek turned into a nervous laugh.

Okay. It was a giggle. Like full on "I'm inches from swooning over this guy catching me mid-fall" level of giggle.

 _Eggnog_. _Should be. Illegal._

Eric shifted backwards, though his arms kept me mostly in place. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey yourself," I replied, bumping my nose against his. He obliged with a swift kiss to my bottom lip.

His face remained a hair's breadth from mine. "Did you know that we're under the mistletoe?" Eric murmured. Warmth fanned over my chin. I felt that familiar, uncontainable grin break out over my face. Eric had pulled that same line each time that we put up the trap. And I gladly pressed my lips to his once more.

He hummed against me, fingers curling deeper into my hips. "Have I mentioned that I'm enjoying myself?" Eric cooed when we broke apart again. I slid back down to my own two feet.

"Only every few minutes," I replied. Next to me I spotted Christina trying desperately to sneak past. I darted out to grab her shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey!"

She groaned when she turned to see the pair of us. "There's no one else here, you pervs," Christina retorted.

I looked quickly to Eric. He knew just as well as I how scant the chance of getting her to even _look_ at him for more than a few seconds was pushing it. "Still gotta kiss someone," I taunted. Patting my lips with two fingers, I giggled even as I swayed in my boots.

Christina sighed. "You're annoying now that you've gone native," she said with a shake of her head. The smirk kept me from taking her at face value. Plus there wasn't much hesitation with the two steps she took to approach me. My giggling fit renewed after her lips left mine in a swift peck.

"Stop drinking," she advised before walking back to the party. Music was playing again and the party was picking right back up where it had been. I slumped back into Eric's arms and looked up at him.

"She smells like evergreen," I sighed. "Why don't you smell all seasonal like that?"

He grumbled for a moment before fading off. His arms loosened. I pouted until he spun me about to face him. "You like what I smell like already," Eric said with quiet uncertainty. "You tell me all the time how good I smell."

I lifted one shoulder and extracted the rest of the mistletoe from my shirt. It was thoroughly crumpled now. "Well, yeah," I admitted. "Just. It was different, alright?"

He walked me backwards till I was loosely pinned against the cold, stone wall. One hot palm ran along my side while another cupped my chin. "I think you're forgetting what you've got, Prior. Just because you tasted something new doesn't make the old boring." His head dipped as he nipped at the junction of my shoulder and my neck. I melted into my boots and curled my arms tight around him.

"Eric, you don't- oh!" He had worked his way to my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. _Lord, that was nice._ His teeth latched onto my earlobe for a moment. They worried at my skin there as his hand wandered under my shirt to curl on my back.

"You don't find me boring, do you?" His words shot fire down my spine. I bit my lip and shook my head. His lips peppered along my jaw to tease at my mouth. "Do you?" he repeated.

"Never," I breathed.

Too quickly his body heat was replaced with the cool Dauntless tunnel air. He had the tape roll back in hand and a roguish grin on his face. "We have some more uncomfortable kisses to orchestrate," he said. I envied the way that he could go from dripping sex back to his normal personality. I was still looking for his hand to creep a bit further around in my shirt.

 _Fucking. Egg. Nog._

I brushed my hair marginally back into place and dogged his purposeful footsteps. There were plenty of hours left to the party. And no one _else_ was going to bother to get Tori to lock lips with some other eligible single person.

* * *

 **A/N: Day 2 of the "12 Days of Ficmas!" This is a shortfic event that I'm running on my profile leading up to Xmas 2018. There are fics from multiple fandoms, so please check out my profile for more!**


End file.
